Lucy
by KiwiStar
Summary: Now that she was gone, he wanted nothing more than to hold her one last time, look into her eyes and see a world of love and hope. He wants her to know that he remembers her, even if she's gone. *Alternate ending to My Twisted Fairytale*


**Okay so this is a songfic to the song Lucy by Skillet. This oneshot is a alternate ending, I suppose, to My Twisted Fairytale and is what could've happened, had Cori died when Paul shot her. Warning, this includes character death and is only a 'what if'. The events depicted in this oneshot are not the actual turnout of the story. I only own Cori. Please read and review:)**_

* * *

_

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name_

_I left a dozen roses on your grave today_

_I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away_

_I just came to talk for a while_

_I got some things I need to say_

Shane walked through the cemetery, not bothering to look for the name etched in a marble headstone. He knew exactly how to get there, and he didn't bother looking around. As he approached the medium sized stone, he dropped to his knees in the wet grass. Gazing at the stone , he remembered the person buried beneath, the once lively woman who could make anybody smile. Wiping the leaves away, he set the bouquet of roses at the foot of the stone and ran his hand over the engraving.

"Hey, Cori, I remembered your name. I remember back when we were kids, you swore that I'd never remember your full name. I do, I remember everything about you." He began and cleared his throat, fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall. "I…um…I just came to talk for a while. There's a few things I need to say to you that I should've said earlier."

_Now that it's over_

_I just wanna hold her_

_I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking_

_back at me_

_Now that it's over_

_I just wanna hold her_

_I've gotta live with the choices I made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

His heart clenches as he speaks, knowing she won't respond. It was all over, her stalking, the pain she was put through and unfortunately, her life. All he wanted was to hold her one last time, to give up everything he had to see her open her eyes and smile at him again. Her smile, her eyes, her voice, everything about her to him was angelic and heavenly. He just wanted Cori back, to sweep up into his arms and twirl around in laughter before collapsing into piles of leaves.

But that wouldn't be happening.

Paul Burchill had taken his obsession too far and kidnapped her in her home. When he had gotten there, Paul was threatening Shane with a gun, saying he'd take away her pain. As Paul pulled the trigger, Cori had jumped in front of Shane and taken the bullet for him. Shane had sunken to the ground, applying pressure to the wound until the ambulance arrived and took them both to the hospital. The police came by and arrested Paul, taking him off to custody.

Cori died after a weak in a coma and he remembered the day she opened her eyes and smiled at him minutes before going into cardiac arrest. For weeks the only sound he heard whenever he close his eyes was the beeping of the line as it went flat, and the fake apology the doctor served. "There was nothing else we could've done."

There was a million things he felt he could've done to prevent her from being shot by the man who was obsessed with her. A million things he wanted to do, but couldn't. He had to live with the choices he had made, even if it meant hating and blaming himself for everything.

"I just can't live with myself, Cori." He whispered. "I should've done more and I didn't. I'm so sorry I failed you. I'm so sorry." He shook his head as tears rolled down his cheeks and dripped onto the headstone, blending in with the splotches that came with the oncoming rain.

_Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday_

_They said it'd bring some closure to say your name_

_I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance_

_But all I got are these roses to give_

_And they can't help me make amends_

Shane drew in a deep, shaky breath before continuing. "I remember your birthday, Cori. December 21st, it's terrible you won't be there. Do you remember when I would come here to talk to you and I wouldn't say your name? I couldn't say your name, too much pain came with it. Our family said it would help me feel better, but whenever I said it, I thought of you and my heart would break again." He smiled, sending it straight to her, wherever she was. "I can say it now, Cori. Now, whenever I say it, I remember everything good that you've done. I'm sorry, Cori. I never meant for any of this to happen and I'd do it all differently if I had the chance." He choked back a sob before continuing. "But I can't. All I can give you Cori, are these roses. And they won't bring you back to me. I'm sorry, Cori." He chortled at the end as he wiped the tears away. "I know you're probably sick of me saying that, but I just can't help it. I failed you, sweetheart, and nothing can change that."

_Here we are_

_Now you're in my arms_

_I never wanted anything so bad_

_Here we are_

_For a brand new start_

_Living the life that we could've had_

"Here I am, apologizing for things everybody says aren't my fault. All I want right now is to have you in my arms, preparing for a better life, a new start without all the crap that happened. I just want to live the life we could've had." He spoke quietly as the wind slightly picked up, as if it were Cori, telling him she was still here, in spirit, watching over him to make sure he wouldn't do anything stupid. "We could've had a family, grow old together, everything. I would've given you anything you wanted."

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand_

_Me and Lucy never wanna end_

_Just another moment in your eyes_

_I'll see you in another life_

_In heaven where we never say goodbye_

All he wanted was to be with her, wherever she was, walking hand in hand with her to a place where nothing bad ever happened; a place where no pain came. He wanted to be with her forever, until infinity ended and even after that, he never wanted their love to end. He would've been happy with just another moment to stare into her beautiful eyes that reminded him that there was hope everywhere, you just had to look for it. "I'll see you later, Cori, whenever I get where you are. I'll make sure I go there, Cori, I have to be with you, no matter where you are. That way, we'd never have to say goodbye." He choked on the words as he gave up on fighting away tears, letting them fall freely. She'd be the only one to see him break down like this. "I'll see you in heaven, darlin', where we'll never say goodbye."

_Now that it's over_

_I just wanna hold her_

_I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking_

_back at me_

_Now that it's over_

_I just wanna hold her_

_I've gotta live with the choices I made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

Gently, Shane traced the lettering on Cori's tombstone, remembering each letter by heart, remembering what it meant and who it was memorializing. "I gotta go, darlin'. They'll start to wonder if I've built a cabin here." He frowned, not even laughing at his own joke, an unusual happening for him. Clearing his throat, he cursed himself as he choked by the sobs he had just controlled. "I love you, darlin. I always have and always will. I only wish you could hear me. I know you'll want me to move on, but I can't. It wouldn't be fair to give myself to somebody when my heart belongs to someone else. I couldn't do that. I love you, Cori and I promise I'll visit whenever I can." He pressed to fingers to his lips before palcing them on the cold marble of the headstone. Slowly, he stood up and walked back to his car.

Cori may be gone from the earth, but she would always be there in spirit. She'd always be in his heart and he'd never, ever forget her.

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name_


End file.
